coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8361 (9th April 2014)
Plot As Owen finishes breakfast, Anna tells him to offload on her if Phelan gets too much and not to do anything stupid. Sally worries about Sophie's whereabouts. Izzy also worries about Gary going into work and, from a remark he makes, thinks that Owen has gone beyond his own breaking point but Gary denies it. Todd is upset to hear that Marcus has gone to London for a couple of weeks. Sophie has spent the night with Maddie at her hostel. Andrea is annoyed that Steve has been avoiding her when she needs him to work on a joint project for college. Izzy tells Anna how worried she is about Gary. Anna decides to go and see Valerie Phelan again. Two lads, Ian and Dave, force themselves into Maddie's room and refuse to leave when Sophie insists. Maddie tells her to leave it alone. Maria worries that everyone is laughing at her behind her back. Valerie is out but Phelan is there and tells Anna she should be begging to him, not his wife. She tells him of Gary’s breakdown in the army and asks him to go easy. Phelan doesn’t give his answer but insists she stays to lunch as he can’t think on an empty stomach. Gary collapses at the yard and Owen insists he goes home. Other lads have joined Ian and Dave. Maddie tells Sophie they’re all mates of hers but she’s clearly nervous of them. Sophie insists they leave and Ian attacks her. Maddie gives him the last of their money to leave. Julie is unimpressed when Todd has a go at Maria for her treatment of Marcus but Kirk steps in and warns him off his sister. Phelan tells Anna he will only destroy the CCTV and release them from the contract if she spends the night with him. Utterly disgusted, she leaves. Andrea calls at the Rovers to work on the history project with Steve but leaves in a huff when he accuses her of still carrying a torch for him. Maddie and Sophie row over their predicament. Anna finds Gary crouched on the floor, crying and unable to take anymore. She tells him everything is going to be all right as he sobs on her shoulder. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote Guest cast *Ian - William Rush *Dave - Jack Hartley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Valerie Phelan’s house and road outside *Unknown hostel Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna pleads with Phelan to leave her family alone, but he tells her the torment will only stop if she sleeps with him; two thugs force their way into Maddie and Sophie's hostel room demanding money; and Julie is unimpressed when Todd makes it clear he blames Maria for Marcus's departure. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (6th place). Notable dialogue Eileen Grimshaw: "What's it like on cloud cuckoo land, Julie? Really must go for my holidays!" Category:2014 episodes